brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caring Creation Jacky
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Jacky came from the union of a woman named Vale and a man named Elias with a powerful magic spell in hopes of keeping a lovely man named Xylan out of depression and into a life of joy. Jacky was an excellent freedom fighter in her husband's place and became a role model for beings of all origin, from children to elders. However, she cut her freedom fighter days short when she found out that a royal child was on the way, and so retired early to become a guardian and caretaker to the child. Jacky had a special bond with the child, as she felt like they should look out for each other as they were both created from Vale and Elias. However, when the kingdom was getiing attacked, she was ordered to escape with the child. She quickly escorted the child out of the kingdom and scoured the land for a safe spot. However, there was no land with a garenteed chance of safety and survival, so she kept searching and eventually went into hiding with the child. She never sent letters back to her hometown, for fear that her enemies would track her and the child. When she heard that the enemy was destroyed at the cost of her creators' and lover's life, she decided to exit hiding and start a new life in the current city she lived in. However, She would also raise the child with the intent of being a leader in his parent's image. Appearance Jacky is portrayed as a lovely woman, who could also change in a handsome man if she ever wanted to, and vice-versa. She did this to disguise herself and please her husband only if he requested it. Her appearance stayed fairly the same, but her cloak has gain some gold trimmings and some fur on the edges. Her set of boomerangs have been coated with a color, one for each boomerang (red, blue, green, yellow, white, black). Her rifles now have second barrels and are now silver instead of brown. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Creation's Motive 35% to all parameters, Boosts Spark Damage, Boosts HC Drop Rate, and slight chance to reduce all damage to 1. Extra Skill: Widespread Dedication Def boost relative to max HP, def boost relative to remaining HP, rec boost relative to how low HP is, and chance to mitigate damage by 25% Brave Burst: Skillful Protection 13 combo attack, boosts defense, boosts BB gauge each turn, and increases BB gauge when attacked. * Boosts defense by 100%, gives 8BC each turn and increases BB gauge by 4BC when attacked Super Brave Burst: Order Rejuvenation 2 combo powerful attack, boosts defense, lowers damage taken, grants HoT for 2 turns, and refills BB Gauge * Boosts defense by 100%, mitigates damage by 50%, restores 25% of Max HP each turn, and fill BB Gauge to Max Ultimate Brave Burst: Tender Loving Care Boosts defense,enormously lowers damage taken, heals and grants HoT for 3 turns, fills BB Gauge over time and increases BB gauge when attacked * Boosts defense by 200%, mitigates damage by 75%, restores HP, restores 50% of health for 3 turns, gives 10 BC each turn, and gives 8 BC when attacked Quotes Summon Quote: What am I to those two? I don't know. It's complicated. What am I to him? It's complicated. But there's one thing for certain. I will defend the ones I care about for the rest of my days! Fusion Quote: This will benefit me until my demise. I will make sure my demise is not met! Evolution Quote: I will defend my lover and my creators to the end. I will protect anything related to them. I will defend those who are kind to them! Evolution Evolves From: Artificial Noble Jacky *Evolution Materials: Mecha Thunder God, Thunder Totem, Thunder Pot, Thunder Idol, Thunder Spirit *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel Evolves Into: Wholehearted Caretaker Jacky *Evolution Materials: Mecha Thunder God, Miracle Totem, Thunder Totem, Thunder Pot, Thunder Bulb, Thunder Idol, Thunder Spirit, Thunder Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel